Ship Wrecked
by blacktooth144
Summary: England has finally hunted down Italy, but he found something much worse than that. The Allies dispose of the body, but it makes its way to the German coast where what they find may cause devastating results for the Allie's navies. Rated T for some language and some violence. Has OC. possibly some romance later. possible character deaths
1. Chapter 1- Caught Him

**A/N: I'm new to this site and writing my first fanfiction, so if you have any questions, reviews, or suggestions please send them my way! Thanks :) P.S. I don't own any part of Hetalia. I own the person England finds.**

"Damn! That bloody kid can run!" shouted Britain. "All I need is one good shot in the leg! Then we'll have him for sure." Britain's voice echoes around, bouncing off every vine, leaf, and tree that was in the dark, humid jungle. He stopped in his tracks and waited for his friends to pick up their pace. America, Russia, France, and China marched their way over to their friend.

"What took you so long? We'll lose his trail if you guys don't hurry up!"

"Dude, there was this totally awesome boar! So I dared the guys if they would ride it and…." America's explanation fell short as he looked at Britain's unfriendly frown. "Well I was the hero anyways."

"Why don't you tell me after we CATCH HIM!" Britain was furious. "Now we LOST HIM!"

"No, he's right there." Russia gently smiled and pointed to the man straight ahead.

Exiting the jungle, the man sprinted onto an open field. Tulips, roses, daisies, and many more flowers bloomed in the tall, green grass. The man could run for miles but still be in a clear shot. The never ending valley was a perfect place to stalk the Allies' prey. The man tried running under the clear blue sky, but he slowed down. In China's eyes he was obviously getting tired, but he had will power, and his stamina was greatly stronger than his speed.

"STOP! France get out of my aim!" Britain spat out.

Britain kneeled down on his left knee and aimed his shot gun at the man running, confused of where to go. "Amateur. You're going down to bloody hell," he murmured. He immediately pulled the trigger and reloaded in seconds. Everyone there knew that Britain had shot him, but he decided to shoot 2 more times, just to be safe. The bird songs fell dead silent and watched as the man shrieked, grabbed his leg, and fell to his side. In those seconds it was almost as if the whole world was killed. Nothing made a movement or sound. Even the wind fell short of breath. The Allies made their way over to the man who they shot. Each country had a different thought or feeling about the whole event. America thought it was awesome. Britain was proud. France was probably thinking of a romance with the enemy. Russia was smiling in the background. China was disgusted.

"Is that him?" China asked

"Oh yes it's definitely him! He has the same hair and coat." Britain retorted.

"And it's NOT his brother from the south?"

"Yes, it's…" Britain did not have any time to finish before America started to claim he caught the bad guy.

"Dude, I'm the hero! This is, like, so awesome! I'm 1000% sure this IS North Italy." America looked down at North Italy. Blood was running from the wound, staining the perfect field. America got a sad look on his face and started talking to himself. "Dude, that's like, got to hurt. We should get medical help."

France did not like the idea one bit. He walked up to America and slapped his face. "America, he killed tons of Britain's people, so he deserves it!"

"Dude, we should at least wrap it!"

"Well, I know what to wrap!" China stated excitedly. He got a paper bag and some rope. "There we go!" He hog-tied Italy's legs together and put a bag over his head which he lightly tied at the neck.

Bickering between the nations erupted. The three got Russia involved, and they all tried deciding what to do to Italy since he killed some of England's people. Flinching at the current subject, Britain remembered the raid and battle of his home and swore to never forgive the other nation.

"Oh you guys shut up! You're acting like a coward Yankee, America! Russia give me that knife you brought with you, NOW!"

Obediently, Russia gave Britain the knife, unaware of what he was going to do with it. However, they all went back to their bickering. Britain walked up to North Italy who started to squirm around on the ground at a chance to loosen the knots. Britain took the knife and with a mighty scream stabbed North Italy's side and dragged it down to his hip. An ear piercing scream stopped the bickering countries in their tracks. They all nodded as if they approved for what he had done, though America didn't believe it was all right.

"Hey, why don't we take off the bag on his head so we can show him our beautiful faces?" France suggested while flaunting his rose in his hand.

"OK!" Britain said victoriously. "On the count of three, I'll pull the bag off!"

1.

2.

3!

Britain happily pulled off the bag and threw it to the ground! "Ha! I shot you to bloody hell! You're going to die in my hands and…"

Britain's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. He froze and fell to the ground crying. The rest of the men looked too shocked to speak. Britain cried so hard that the dry, cracked dirt underneath his hands and knees turned to mud. Instead of seeing Italy's brown eyes he saw something worse. They were the same eyes, but they had a different look in them.

"I….I…It's not…..Italy….I...I was for sure….it…was….him." England whimpered in astonishment and grief. Instead of looking into Italy's eyes, he locked his gaze with something else, something much, much worse.


	2. Chapter 2- It all goes down

**A/N: Hello nerds and geeks, I'm planning on putting a new chapter up every week. I have some exciting events coming and I can't wait to add them to the story. I still don't own Hetalia, but I do own the character that the Allies find. Thanks for reading! Mhuhahaha…**

England stared speechless into big, brown, teary eyes. Everyone could see the thoughts of the poor soul through the eyes, and there were only two… fear and hatred. They were all looking at a little 13 year old girl. She was as skinny as they come, but still had muscle on her short olive legs. She did have Italy's hair, including the curl on the left side of her head. On the opposite side seaweed drooped down almost as if it was to resemble a flower. She had a rope choker necklace with a circle charm that had many different sea animals engraved swimming in a circle on the medal. She wore a plain ocean blue tank top and some bootie shorts that looked as if she just cut the legs off of a pair of military pants. She wore a belt that was the same material of her necklace and had a mini fishing net on the right. The net looked as if it held charms that resembled fish and military weapons. Her barefoot feet were stained by grass and dirt. The gash on her right side bled heavily onto the pure grass and seeped into her ripped tank top and shorts. The pants now had three holes in her left thigh. She was lying in a puddle of her own blood that she never noticed while she went through the shock of being chased and caught.

None of the countries spoke at all. Some of them turned and looked at the untouched part of the valley. The others gazed into blankness, playing images within their head. Britain and the girl just stared at each other. No one dared to move or breathe, but it could never stay that way forever.

"Dude, make sure she's ok!" America nervously barked. Britain did nothing but kept staring, however the loud question made the girl take her stare off of Britain, and she looked anxiously at America.

"Dude, Britain answer me! Oh never mind," America shouted. He cooled off and changed his voice a more caring and calm sound. "Dude, are you ok?"

"N…n…no," The girl replied in a soft, shaky voice.

"Listen dude, I'm a hero, so there is no need to worry. I'll get you all fixed up." America lifted up the girl (bridal style) who must of weighed around eighty pounds. "Hey Russia, when you can get England to stop daydreaming meet me at the car!" America rushed off in such a hurry no one had time to say a simple good luck or bye.

Around two hours later the two emerged through the jungle foliage and sat down at America's Jeep. It had food, water, survival supplies, and a red, extra-large medical kit. Silently America pulled out a towel. "Here lay down." The girl layed on her back as she let America press and hold the towel to her side for about 30 minutes. Just as he was opening his mouth to speak Russia, France, England, and China came out of the jungle.

"You lay here and hold this, ok? America quickly said to the girl. She nodded and took soaked towel.

"Dudes, come here for a second." The Allies met America in an area far away enough to watch the girl but not to be heard. "Umm, dudes, it doesn't look good. I think we need more help, but there is an even bigger problem. I'm pretty sure she knows we are countries, and if we bring her to an actual hospital she might turn us in."

"Come on twits. We must think of something!" Britain encouraged. "I think I did enough damage so far. Maybe I should just stay out of her way."

"Yeah that's a good idea, bro… any other ideas?"

Russia spoke up "I have an idea."

"Dudes, I have a totally awesome idea! What if I brought her home to take care of her myself?" America suggested.

"Sure. I'm fine with that." China replied. The others nodded in agreement.

"Great, I'll tell her now!" America walked away from the group. Everyone except Britain decided to follow the excited country to the car.

"I still like my idea better…" Russia murmured to himself as he followed the crowd.

The noisy group started to chat their way over to the car. Their voices could be heard over the jungle and valley until America came running up shushing them to silence. "Dudes, she's sleeping so be quiet." He whispered. Britain waited sadly, slumped against the tree wishing he could go fix the horrible deed he had done. A tear slowly dripped down, merging with the dirt, mud, and sweat on his face.

"Suck it up," said a soft voice behind him. Britain turned face to face with Russia. Britain could see the evil gleam in his eye and the smirk on his face but politely acknowledged him by listening to what the powerful country had to say. "I have a plan of what to do with her, so both of you don't have to be a bother anymore."

"Well, spit it out!" Britain said bitterly. "What is the idea?"

"I can't tell you. What I can say is it won't cause any more pain than both of you are already in." Russia snickered.

"Fine, I guess." Britain groaned with a sniff.

Russia and Britain quickly jogged to the car trying not to wake the sleeping child. The group agreed to have France drive, China man directions, Britain and Russia stay in the back seats on lookout, and America in the very back with the girl. The camouflaged four-wheeler zoomed off into the sunset, whipping the dirt into the wind behind the car. The sun was at the horizon when the Jeep came to a stop. The four men in the front came out to get America and the girl only to find out they both had been asleep the whole ride. Russia lifted the girl out of the back and carried her to the edge of a cliff.

The cliffs curved around in a horseshoe shape. They were standing at an elevation of at least 4000 feet. In the curve of the horseshoe a long, big, blue waterfall smashed into an ocean, down below the coast was mainly made of jagged, giant rocks and roaring waters. Any living thing would die if they were to fall down and into the bay. Russia walked back to the car and locked the sleeping nation inside.

"Russia, China, and I are going to find some more food. Oh, hopefully there is a French town with my delicacies! Anyways we won't be back for an hour, too-di-lo!" China nodded and walked off with France.

The child woke up to the sound of roaring waters. Her eyes were blurry from sleep but still were able to see the world. She looked up hoping to see the warm, kind eyes of the hero behind glasses. To her horror she ended up being in the arms of her hunter, Britain. Russia leered at him from the woods almost as if they were communicating telepathically. What was he telling Britain? Her dried eyes turned to tears. She looked down at Britain's feet seeing that they were on the edge of the dirt cliff. What was below her? Nothing but sharp rocks and rough waters were waiting for the moment she would fall. She grabbed around Britain's neck to try to pull her body up and escape from the terror. She lifted her torso 'till a sharp pain jabbed in her side. She clenched her teeth in pain as she realized none of her wounds healed at all- in fact they were still bleeding leaving Britain's hands stained.

"Why?"

The innocence of her voice left Britain stunned of how he could be so cruel. A light wind blew through their hair, and the setting sun gleamed off their eyes. England's arms collapsed under her weight. His left foot slipped on some mud, and his arms let go of the child while Russia appeared suddenly smirking right behind him. Her shriek was drowned in the roar of water but still made its way over to the sleeping America, waking him up from his slumber. He pounded on the glass trying to break free as he watched the little girl's tank top blend into the water and disappear…


	3. Chapter 3- Germans

**A/N: Hello nerds and geeks, thanks for continuing to read. I do not own Hetalia, sadly :)**

America's screams from inside the Jeep only made the shocked Britain move deeper in his trance and further away from reality. England's mind was a switch that suddenly clicked off.

Russia smiled, "That should get rid of her, no?" He grabbed England's shirt collar and dragged him over to America's car. While America fidgeted around in the car he gave the countries a murderous stare, only to be returned to him by Russia. Click! The car locks popped open. Almost simultaneously, America jumped out and ran over to the girls drop point. There was not a clue that would tell him if she did live, and if he didn't see her fall for himself, he probably would not believe that a single soul stepped foot near the edge. America's hope faded and he snapped.

"Dude, why on earth did you drop her Britain? I was going to take care of her! You're jealous! Now tell me why you did this, stupid head! You are suck a…" America kept yelling at Britain who was unaware that America could care about someone that he knew for so little time.

"Oh you wanker, I did not throw her in on purpose! You are so hot headed and distempered. You are the one to blame! If you never rescued her she would have never been dropped and if you..." Russia rudely interrupted the conversation.

"You guys stop talking. What's done is done, no?" England nodded in agreement.

"NO! Dudes, I will beat you up for what you did to her!" America moved into a boxing position, shifting his weight between his feet. Russia sneaked behind America while Britain was trying to doge his attacks. Russia lifted his trusty pipe up in the air and bonked the angry American's head. Russia and England dragged America over to his car. They loaded up and drove away without leaving a trail.

…

It was three weeks after the incident that set a big gap between America and Britain's healing friendship. Germany had taken off work and decided to enjoy time on the Northern Sea coast where Germany owned an economic zone. Germany sat where a small amount of the sea came up and swallowed the sand. He gazed out into the endless clear sea. A small breeze whisked around his blond hair. He loved the beach. It had so many good memories from when he was a kid. He closed his eyes and enjoyed peace and relaxation. He opened his eyes expecting to see the same perfect picture. It was indeed the same beach, sand, and sky. The water, however, had a different tint that grew darker and darker. Red stained the water. When he looked up he saw a log like shape floating towards him.

"It could be something from all that pollution Britain's causing." Germany murmured to himself. "Looks like I should go check it out." Germany's walk turned into a jog which quickly sped up into a run. His muscles worked against the tide, but he did not slow down because of the opposing force. Finding where the red liquid was spilling from, he grabbed the object and ran back to shore. He laid the object down in the sand, and immediately took action.

"Oh no, this isn't good." He pushed up and down on the object, but nothing happened with it. "I just got to do it. Ja, that's all I had to do." He opened his mouth and strongly blew into the other object. With a big gasp, the object quickly sprung back into life. Germany stared at a girl he just saved then noticed the big slash on her side.

"Need help?" Germany questioned.

"Y…yes… please… It…hurts."

With that answer he quickly picked up the girl and carried her to his beach condo. It was about a five minute walk and her weight was no match to what Germany had to carry on his back during training. He stopped at a two story condo building named "The Ludwig Facility". He walked up two flights of stairs and quickly unlocked the door. They entered a fairly large room with light blue wall paper. One whole wall was made of windows looking out at the beach. Across the room was a gourmet kitchen. There was a small television set on the far side of the room with a green woven couch facing it. Beside the couch was a brown coffee table which possessed a pair of reading glasses, a small green lamp, and a stack of books. He sat the girl on the couch and ran into another room. A couple minutes later he emerged with four rolls of elastic bandages.

"Can you get up and stand for around five minutes, little girl?"

"Um ja, I think I can. Oh and my name is Bermuda."

"Bermuda, that's a very nice name. I'm Ludwig." Bermuda slowly stood up. Wrapping her wounds, Germany realized he didn't know anything else about her. He twisted the roll around and around and around her body until every inch of the slash was covered up. She sat down on his nice couch again and relaxed.

"So Bermuda, where are your parents?"

"Oh um… I don't have any." Bermuda paused feeling a bit awkward, but thought how he just wanted to know why she was left almost dead floating out in the sea. Everyone rescued her would try to find out.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Well, I have a sister, but I have not seen her for years. We don't have a good relationship."

"I see. Now, how did you end up at sea?"

"Um… I can't remember. It's so hard to recall." She lied while putting her hands on her face and rubbing her eyes. She remembered every detail of that day.

"I understand. You need a place to sleep? I have an extra guest room if you need a roof over your head."

"Ja, that would be nice. Thank you Ludwig." Ludwig nodded and led her to her room. Her room had a light peachy color and pictures of seashells on the walls. It had one window facing the beach, two light brown dressers, and two twin beds. They had white covers and pillows with seashells woven in. The room had a pleasant feel to it. She could definitely make this home.

"Oh Bermuda, I will be having some guest over tonight, but if you need anything don't be afraid to ask."

Bermuda spent some hours in her room watching a television set that she later discovered in her room. She was watching some German cartoon. She noticed their accents and realized something peculiar.

"I never had a German accent before, but now that I'm in Germany I've seen to acquire one. Did I get one because of _that?_"

Bermuda heard a loud thud on the door. Peering through a crack in her door, she watched two men walk in the room. One had silver hair and red eyes. He shouted Ludwig's name and quickly made himself comfy on the couch. A man followed behind him. He had blond hair, a suit, and big eyebrows.

"No!" Bermuda whispered startled. "It's him! I got to get out of here!" Bermuda quietly opened the door. She noticed the two left the entrance door open. It was the only way out. She wouldn't dare try to crawl out the window in her wounded state. She waited for their heads to turn, and then she would make the dash. Her heart raced and sweat started to roll down her face. She was no doubt in her own little horror movie. She waited for what seemed like hours until she finally decided she had to run whether they saw her or not. Bermuda stood at the edge of the door then darted.

"Thief," The albino yelled and was hot on Bermuda's trail. She quickly, but carefully made her way down the dark stairs. They man with the bushy eyebrows made his way to the stairs and called out the albino man's name. It was Prussia. She exited the stairs and ran around the block, still be trailed like a game of cat and mouse. If she kept running at her pace she would get caught. She looked for a place to hide and rest. Her eyes spotted a trash can near a tiny gap between two buildings. Bermuda rushed to the hiding spot and regained her breath. Her heart stopped as the men who chased her stood right in front of her. She could hear only some of their conversation but knew they were still looking for her. Her odds of getting away increased until one little detail made it all go and change directions. She sneezed. The men's eyes widened and dove at the trash can. The man who tried to kill her looked into Bermuda's eyes. He knew immediately who she was. Shoving his hand at her, he grabbed her leg and started pulling her towards him. She tried pushing his hand away, but it had no effect on him whatsoever. Prussia kicked the trash cans away and made room for their catch. The man pulled Bermuda out onto the old paved sidewalk. Having no idea what was about to happen to her, she decided to use her muscles instead of her brain. She kicked the shins of the blond haired man like a rearing horse, and sent him flying backwards. This gave her enough time to get up before Prussia, or so she thought his name was, ran forward and tried to grab her body. She swiftly dodged his arms and bit down on his pale skin. He screamed and focused his attention on his bleeding arm. Bermuda clutched her side, which was throbbing now. Hearing the only sound in the world that could turn her living nightmare into a dream, she exhaustedly limped over to the next block.

Her eyes twinkled as she saw the sea's waves crashing against boats in a shipyard. Bermuda loved the ocean, ships, marine life, and everything under the sea. Being ignored by everybody on the docks she limped her way over to all the different ships. Their shape, color, size, and flag all differed from each other. Knowing she had no other option to escape she chose a ship to set sail with. She knew it had to be ready to leave and very large so she could hide. That's when she saw it, a gigantic metal ship with a red and white striped flag with a patch of blue and white stars in the corner. She knew this was an American ship, a ship of freedom. She walked over to it and stood at its stern. She knew this was her ship, but had another problem facing her way. How on earth was she supposed to get on? Passing by her were some heavy built men carrying big barrels onto the American ship. By the way the men were carrying the barrels, she knew they were empty. Bermuda watched the men lift barrels from two piles. They were either empty or full of some material. As soon as all the men grabbed another barrel Bermuda sped over to a barrel and got inside of it. Smiling, she knew she gotten away from a nightmare and was going on an adventure to a new country where she could forget about the whole thing.

Bermuda felt herself getting lifted into the air and roughly on board the ship. She found a tiny peep hole in the barrel that she looked through to get used to the ship's layout. She watched all the other barrels get taken to a storage area in the bottom of the ship. She could taste the salty and musty air. It was her turn to go down with the other barrels. However she noticed she did not take the right turn that would have led her down. Instead she was carried across the boat and up some stairs. A wide door opened and she was dropped in the captain's office.

"Dude, thanks a lot! These barrels of hamburgers aren't going to eat themselves!" The captain merrily said to the hardworking man as the worker left the room.

Bermuda could recognize that voice anywhere. She squealed in delight.

"That really doesn't sound like hamburgers…" the captain said as he walked over to the barrel.


	4. Chapter 4-Captain A

**A/N: Dear nerds and geeks, I'm soooo sorry for not updating! I have been so busy with big finals and projects, but I promise I will update more now. This is a REALLY SHORT CHAPTER , but it is just to set up the plot. Thanks **** (I STILL don't own Hetalia.)**

The captain gripped the lid of Bermuda's barrel and started to work on lifting the pressure sealed crate lid off.. Bermuda's hands went sweaty, her eyes widened, and her mind was focused on nothing but the present.

"What on earth am I gonna do!?" Bermuda thought. "What if he doesn't remember me?"

The worst of thoughts raced through Bermuda's mind. She gazed at the wooden barrel and wished she could be concealed forever in the splintery the crate. The light of the cabin leaked into the barrel and submerged the remaining darkness.

The captain's eyes beamed with happiness and a smile as big as the world appeared upon his face. He grabbed Bermuda, who was sheepishly smiling in the crate, lifted her up in the air, and embraced her with a bear hug. He set her down on the ground and patted her head. Bermuda stared in shocked at the captain, then ran up to him and grasped his body. She wrapped her arms around his waist, where her arms reached. Tears rolled down her cheeks and the world became blurry and hard to live in. She went through so much and didn't know what to do except break down. The captain grabbed Bermuda and pulled her in much closer. "You'll be ok." The captain gently said. This was a moment neither soul wanted to end, but just like Bermuda had experienced before; all good things must come to an end.


	5. Chapter 5- My secret revealed

**A/N: Dear nerds and geeks, this will NOT be a short chapter! Promise! Thanks for reading!**

The captain and Bermuda went to eat a reunion dinner after they both cooled down. The captain of the fine ship led Bermuda into a room about the size of a football field. From one end of the room to the other was a long king feast table. The table had an American flag colored table cloth and had twenty five red velvet chairs on each side of the table. American artifacts stood at the end of the table in place of a "master" chair. Barrels with some food in it lined up against the walls. The table had a pattern of red, white, and then blue candles lighting up the room at an interval of every five chairs. The table was stuffed full of every fattening food you could imagine. It had turkeys, and chickens, breads, rolls, fruits, cakes, sweets, very little vegetables, and thousands of more dishes to count. However, the main dinner was the one food the captain absolutely died for… hamburgers.

By the way the captain was holding his arms out to the long table Bermuda knew she was welcome to start eating. The captain took a seat and started to stuff his face with hamburgers. Bermuda looked at the food with a confused look. She took a seat next to the captain, yelped, and put one of her hands on her side and one of her hands on her leg. Bermuda gritted her teeth and tried to withstand the pain without making the captain noticed, however her efforts did not work out. The captain quickly stood up and stared at Bermuda with big, concerned eyes.

"Dude, your side isn't healed from what Britain… er, Arthur did. And your leg, you need medical help now! Can you walk? Wait dude, we don't have time for that! Quick stand up! I'll carry you to my room. It has a good first aid kit." The captain said suddenly. He threw his hamburger to the side and giving Bermuda no time to respond he lifted her out of the chair and carried her out of the room.

Because she was in shock, Bermuda did not realize that her leg and side were bandaged again and she eventually assumed that the bandage Ludwig had given her had fallen off. Bermuda looked around her new surroundings, a plain room with steel walls and a couple pictures of every day American life. Next to her was a chair similar to the one in the dining room, an oval coffee table in front of her, and the chair with a foot rest that she and her injured leg were on. In the corner of the fairly large room was a queen bed with plain light blue sheets, a brown nightstand with a lamp, and another queen bed that the captain was currently changing the sheets on. The captain marched his way over to the empty chair and plopped down on it.

"Since we already casts off you'll have to sleep in my extra bed for the night unless you want to sleep in the cabin with the crew, but those boys get rough. I already changed the bed while you were day dreaming over here." The captain took a deep breath and adjusted his glasses. "I came to Europe to popularize hamburgers here, but it seems they only like scone things. Hey dude, we were never formally introduced. My name is Alfred F. Jones. What's yours?"

"Bermuda, my name is Bermuda. I don't have a middle or last name. I have a sister, she might know the rest of my name, but we haven't talked for ages."

The captain's smile widened and he continued questioning his long lost friend. "So Bermuda, how did you survive the drop and get to Germany? What happened here with you? Do you have any family besides your sister? Where did you live?"

"I can't share how I survived the drop, about my family, or where I lived at the moment, but a man named Ludwig saved me and brought me to his condo. He helped me there and then the man who attacked and dropped me came with another man named, Prussia. They chased me and I saw this ship and hid."

The captain stared in shock as soon as he heard Prussia's name. His lips whispered "how", referring to why in the millions of days for the countries to come to Ludwig's house it was the day she was rescued by Ludwig. Opening his mouth just about to speak, Bermuda suddenly interrupted, avoiding the new questions.

"I know those men are countries. That day your friends attacked me I heard the names Russia, China, England, France and Italy. Since most of those are the Allies names, you are their friends, and this is an American ship, I am guessing you are the country America. But that's not the reason I knew they were countries…" Bermuda shook her head in amusement." I thought I was the only one."

"You're a country, too! Is that how you survived the fall and have no home or family?"

"Kind- of" Bermuda responded back.

"You aren't a country?"

"No I'm not"

"Then who, what are you?" The captain asked gently, but suddenly.

Bermuda released a little giggle, and decided she wanted to continue the guessing game. "This is fun, this little chat, it has been very nice. If we can talk just a bit longer, I'll tell you. Oh, and may I call you America?" America nodded. "America, you remind me of my big brother… or old big brother. He died a long time ago. My sister always beat me up, and he protected me. Is that why I feel safe with you? I don't know; life is crazy."

Bermuda and America chatted for many hours. She hid under the bed if someone knocked on the door, afraid they would throw her overboard or hurt her. They talked about normal life in America and even had a couple hamburgers over the chats. Bermuda and America reached the end of their conversation and America decided to try to get ready for bed. Just as America got up out of his chair Bermuda grabbed his jacket sleeve.

"Yeah dude?" America asked.

"Umm," Bermuda said slightly blushing, "I'll tell you, but don't freak out or think I'm weird 'cause I'm seriously not a country, but I'm like you."

"Ok dude, I promise I won't freak out."

"Oh and can you not tell anyone, including your friends?"

"Sure Bermuda."

"Pinky promise?" asked Bermuda holding out her pinky.

"Pinky promise." responded America and locked pinkies with Bermuda's.

"Ok here it goes," Bermuda whispered and took a deep breath. "I'm not a country, but I do represent something… a sea. The Northern Sea to be specific…"

**A/N: I had this idea to make her a sea for a long time! I hope things are linking now if you know anything about the Northern Sea, but I promise, if you don't it will all be explained later, I pinky promise.**


	6. Chapter 6- New family New home

A/N: hey people! I am just letting you guys know I'm still here. I have had lots of finals and am on vacation currently so I will try to keep writing as much as possible. there is a reader insert in this chapter! i might make chapters shorter but come in more and more. Thanks for reading! Oh sorry if America is a bit OOC. I'm kind of playing around with this.

"Dude, that is totally awesome! Where is it on the map?! Is it next to New York? Hey I don't see it on the map!" America beamed with excitement.

"Umm no. You see the Northern Sea is in fact between the European countries England, France, and Germany. Oh it's also by Scotland, Norway, Denmark, and some other countries like Belgium." Bermuda said shyly. Bermuda frowned at the thought of not being next to America, her first and only friend. He was so nice to her. America noticed the young girl's change in attitude.

"Hey dude, what's up? You seem down. Want a hamburger," America said suddenly pulling a hamburger out of thin air.

"No thanks. And don't worry about me. I 'm fine." Bermuda said staring at the floor in a monotone voice.

"Come on! Tell m dudette!" America whined. "I'm the hero and the hero is always here to help!"

"Fine, but this is only cause I trust you. It's just that I wish I was near or owned by you instead of all those other countries."

"Whoa! You're a slave!" America shouted interrupting. Bermuda's sighed and kept staring at the floor.

"I guess you could say that but they don't use me for physical work. Huh, they probably don't know I exist. It's just that each one of the surrounding countries have economic zones."

"Economic-what?"

"Uh, economic zones are private zones used for fishing and trading and stuff for that country that owned the zone. All of the Northern Sea is already owned. I just wish I weren't owned by jerks who tried to hurt me. I wish I was owned by you. You are my first friend. I never knew friends could make you so happy." Bermuda mumbled, her cheeks tinting pink.

America, shocked at this information, only stared at Bermuda. 'That's right. She's owned by some of the very people who tried to hurt her.' America thought. His mind kept going back to one question so he decided to ask away. "How come you don't have any other friends?"

Bermuda shrugged. Her lip started quivering and she closed her brown eyes. Then she couldn't take it any more and broke.

" I don't get it? It hurts! I'm always ignored! I step foot on land many times only to be treated like I didn't exist. Then I got beaten by some people! They should know how others feel and think other than themselves! I don't get people! Why do I have to stay miserable in the ocean?!" Bermuda clutched Alfred's shirt thigh and buried her head in his shoulder, her tears dripping onto his pants.

Alfred held onto her and whispered in her ears. "It's ok dude. You got me. You come with me. I can make sure you never have to go back to that sea."

Bermuda lifted her tear stained face off of Alfred's jacket. "Really?"

"Yep dudette. I'm your big brother now!" Bermuda responded with a cheer and went back to snuggling his jacket. 'Wow Bermuda still acts like a little kid. Hey, that makes her sweet! Anyways I'm glad she has forgotten about the cut and bullet in her. When we get back to my house ill have to help fix it up.'

-magical time skip brought to you by Mr. Puffin-

The blue ford* drove up to the large White House. It was looking out at miles of land filled with growing corn, cottons and other crops. On the driveway Bermuda passed a little American flag painted mailbox that said 'Jones' on it.

"Wow this place is gorgeous! I love the deck!" Bermuda starred at the white patio in the front of the house. It had some rocking chairs and a baseball bat lying on it.

"Thanks! This is a 1800's ho..." America's talking trailed off to be replaced by the loud smacking of him chewing some burgers and the large slurps of a giant soda. Bermuda pretended to listen to him and nodded and agreed with the slurred sentences. America had his driver stop the car and both walked in the old farm house. The inside was white but had lots of American themed paintings and objects there. America led Bermuda to her room. It again was American themed. It had a white bed in the corner, a connected bathroom, a dresser, and desk.

"Bermuda, get yourself showered and settled down. There are some temporary clothes of mine for you to wear in the drawers. We'll go shopping later. Meet me at the back porch when you are done." With that America smiled and left talking (probably to a maid) about being a hero and needing to fill up on hamburgers.

Bermuda went into the light blue bathroom and hopped in the shower. The warm water rolled down her back rinsing the least bit of dirt away. She breathed in the scent of fresh, clean water. Bermuda hugged herself and stood there enjoying the heat. 'Oh that's right I'm taking a shower, not relaxing in a spa.' Bermuda looked around a bit and saw all the tiny bottles of shampoos and conditioners. 'Wow! There are so many and they are so cute!' The young girl thought as she picked up and smelt each one. Finally she decided to use a floral scent and washed all the dirt off of her. She turned the shower off and left the room. Bermuda looked down at her outfit consisting of a large, plain blue t-shirt, black sweatshirt, and grey sweat pants. Quickly, Bermuda put on the oversized clothes and pulled her hair into a bun, merrily skipping out of her room. It took Bermuda a while, but she eventually found her way around the house to the patio and garden in the back of the house.

"Hey dudette, lookin' good!" America shouted from a white bench. Bermuda made her way down and sat next to him.

"Oh thank you for having me here! It's so nice."

"No need to be formal, we are siblings now! So Bermuda I have a couple questions for you that I don't get to ask you on the ship."

"Ok what are they?"

"Well, you are the northern sea right? You said he... Died. How? Did he drown or something?" Bermuda's heart skipped a beat when she heard the question but cooled down.

"Oceans and seas can't drown. We can breathe underwater. That's how I survived that fall over the cliff that one night. It was in the northern sea too, my sea, so it carried me safely to that man so I could get help. Seas are a bit confusing, it's almost as if we both have our own minds but we think as one? It is kind of hard to figure out. But to answer your question he actually got polluted... Way to much. And everything started to die off and the sea became just a body of water with no life. It was all sucked out of him." Bermuda gave a sad tone as she told about the birds and vegetation dying off.

"Aww dude, I'm sorry." America said giving the girl a hug. "Oh yeah. You also mentioned you 'lived in the sea'. How exactly? Did you just walk around underwater like a superhero like me!?"

Bermuda giggled at this response. "No. We have tiny islands with small cottages on them. The thing is regular humans can't see them and can pass through them, kind of like a ghost house so to speak."

"Dude, that is epic! You have to show me sometime! Oh yeah, I also thought I should let you know I'm hosting a world meeting tomorrow. That's when all the countries gather together and talk about problems in their countries that they need help with. Dude you should totally come with me! There is a lot of fighting but you can just stick by my side!" America puffed out his chest proudly.

"Really, I could come! Oh yes thank you! There is actually something I could bring up with the other countries!"

"What's that?"

"I want to fix the amount of pollution in the seas."

"Hey that's a great idea! I think we should pretend you are a country."

"Huh, why?"

"Cause you said you were 'owned' by some countries. I'm pretty sure you would be bugged the whole time."

"Ok! What should my country name be?"

"Why not (country name here), a small micro nation off the shores of Hawaii!

- another magical time skip brought to you by Mr. Puffin-

Bermuda stood in her signature outfit outside the door of a very noisy room in a tall skyscraper. She held her new brother's hand as she took a deep breath and walked into the loud room. She felt the room stare at her and America. He brought you in front of a large white board already filled with pointless scribbles.

"Bloody hell, why are you so late?"

"Ja, ze awesome Prussia haz been waiting!"

The whole room started yelling at America for being late and they began arguing with the other countries. 'Wow' Bermuda thought ,' they haven't noticed me yet. And they so noisy!' Bermuda flinched when she heard some gun shout go off but she became more scared off the following Nation's yelling.

"Everybody shut up! You each have 8 minutes to talk each! There shall be no unsupported opinions and we should actually solve something for once! Now sit down an lets listen to what America has to say! Got it?!" A hard slam landed on the papers beside the yelling blond haired, blue eyed man who seemed to quiet everyone down. All the nations went almost silently but did not look up to America.

"Veee~~~ America has a little Bella with him!" A cheery voice rang out. That did the trick and everyone landed their eyes on Bermuda. She gulped and gripped America's hand stronger. Bermuda looked out at the crowd and recognized a few faces she wish she didn't. She saw some of her attackers, the man named 'Prussia', and the German who saved her and she ran away from. Bermuda looked around and met her brown eyes with a green eyed blond who sent her into a shock.

*ok no idea what america drives so I chose a random color (blue) and used a ford since its an American car company. I don't know about is chapter. It seemed OOC oh well. Thanks for reading this far guys and sorry for the ack of updates I had!


	7. Chapter 7- I'm not yours

A/N: I still don't own hetalia. Enjoy this chapter! I have one reader insert .It's the same one as the last chapter I added that because I was too lazy to figure up a country name myself XD there is an f bomb dropped in here but it doesn't say the full word.

England stared at the girl beside Alfred. 'What?! She is a bloody country! Great, she has to remember me. Now I'm going to get embarrassed in front of all these twits! Wait... How did she survive!"

"Hey dudes, the hero is here with his new sister, Bermuda! She represents (country name). It's off the coast of of Hawaii!"

" Hi." Bermuda said shyly, trying not to make eye contact with Britain or Germany. "I don't know how these go but I have important issues to talk about. May I speak?" Bermuda asked the shocked German.

"Uhh, ja. What's it about?"

"We need to take care of the amount of pollution in the oceans and seas. I can tell it is way out of hand and if we don't fix it soon then..." Bermuda was (rudely) cut off by the green eyed British man.

"Before you start your topic lets talk about you. Why are you so interested in the ocean? Shouldn't a small nation like you be asking for protection of something?" Bermuda only stared at Alfred unsure of what to say.

"Dude, she loves the sea! She met my whale friend and wants to help him now! She's kind of acting like me, the hero!"

"That doesn't make any sense you git! Now Bermuda answer my question." Bermuda opened her mouth about to speak, her face turning red with embarrassment.

"England! Shut up. Now Bermuda, you are that same girl who I found in the sea, ja? We have some serious question first. Why and where did you run away to. Why haven't you been coming to meetings? And..."

"How the bloody hell did you survive that fall!?" England spurt out. His green eyes locked on your gaze and everybody started questioning.

"Vhat happened?"

"Become one with mother Russia, da?"

"Dudes, stop asking her questions! She'll answer them all! Just be quit dudes, can't you see your scaring her!" America looked over at the trembling Bermuda.

"Thank you." Bermuda whispered towards the smiling nation. America nodded.

"Ve~~~ what's wrong with the Bella?" Italy asked. America looked over to see her,Ida holding her side, her shirt starting to turn red with blood. America quickly picked Bermuda up bridal style and ran out of the room shouting back to the countries ,"Don't worry the hero got this!"

"Zhat vas veird. Now vill someone tell ze awesome Prussia vhat happened?"

Britain stood up and awkwardly looked at the confused nations chatting away about what just happened. "I'll tell you bloody gits, ok? The allies were hunting Italy because his mafia killed hundreds of people in a bomb. It appeared in many of the allied countries so we went after him and Romano together. We found Italy and I well, shot his leg and cut his side. It was the anger of my people, I regret doing it. In the end it happened to be Bermuda... Oh close your mouths you gits! I'm trying to finish the story!... Later she was accidentally dropped off a cliff. And that's that." Britain sighed and sat down not making eye contact with anyone.

"Ja I understand but there is something that I don't get," Germany paused," I found her floating out at sea. She was still alive as can be. She had water in her system but she didn't seem like she was chocking. I think we should ask her and America about that." The nations nodded in agreement. They decided to let Germany and Britain ask and let the others continue the meeting.

-  
"Don't worry Bermuda, it was very likely that the cut would open up again." America said while holding a cloth up to Bermuda's cut. "The leg looks like it is healing though. We just need to keep and eye on these to make sure they don't get infected." America pulled the alcohol drenched cloth away from Bermuda. "See dude, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Yeah, at first it hurt. I'm glad it is better though. Umm, I saw that one man who hurt me was here. Who is he?"

"Oh Iggy, he is England!"

"What! That means I'm ow... Owned... By him."

"Don't worry dude, he's fine." A loud knock on the door boomed through the room. "Come in!" Bermuda shouted before America could respond. "It's good manners to let someone in." Bermuda stated.

The tall blond German and as England walked in the room. Bermuda gasped and hid behind America, clutching his arm.

"It's not going to work. I can see the cut already." Britain shook his head and knelt next to Bermuda. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you..."

"Yes you will! I know better and I'm not a little kid! I may look 13 but I'm actually older than you!" Bermuda lashed out. Bermuda covered her mouth at what she said.

"Vhat exactly are you? Are you a country at all? You vere suppose to intend meetings if so. Now if you don't tell us ve vill have to take you to one of our houses to question you further."

America gasped. Bermuda looked wide eyed at the nations and murmured," You're right, I'm not a country."

"What was that love?"

"I said I'm not a country! Won't you guys shut up and leave me be! And don't ever call me love! I don't love you or anyone besides Alfred here!"

Germany grabbed Bermuda's arm and pulled her up, completely ignoring the cut on the side. "Vell, you better tell us vhat you are right now!" His glare and voice sent shivers down Bermuda's spine.

"I'm a sea! Got it?! I am the f***ing Northern Sea! And no, I will not go to your houses or anybody else! I am staying here with my big brother!"

The two nations gasped while America had a large smile upon his face. "Dude that was epic! I didn't know you had that in you! Why don't we go to McDonalds afterwards?"

Bermuda nodded, her face turning hot red.

"You do realize that means we own you. You have to come with us. I own most of you so you will come and work at my place. You won't like this bloody git anyways. You can help me with my..."

"No." With that Bermuda did what she did best, escaping. She made a fist and punched Arthur's crotch. He knelt down on the ground whimpering. Germany rushed forward. Catching on to what Bermuda was doing, America used his foot to kick Germany, making him fall to the ground. America picked up the girl and ran out of the door. They both were panting and chuckling. They picked up McDonald's and left to go to their house.

"Dude that was fun!"

"Yeah, we just need to make sure they don't catch me."

"Hey dude, have faith in the hero!" America said, playfully punching Bermuda's arm. She laughed and talked about that day until Bermuda fell asleep in America's car on their drive home.

"She is a sea huh, that git took my sea!"

"Ja, same here but something seems fishy."

"If she survived that drop in the water, I bet she has more than meets the eye. I feel like she is... Capable of something... More."

"Ja. She seems to be hiding something big..."

A/n: sorry for the sucky ending. I'm typing on a plane early in the morning so my thoughts are in another place right now.


End file.
